My Mistakes Were Made To Be Fixed
by ShadowsFiction
Summary: This is a Jeff Hardy and OC one shot... not a slash!


She sighed as she walked around the arena with her head down. She couldn't talk to anyone, not that they would talk to her anyways. She screwed up and she screwed up bad. She lost the only thing that meant anything to her, well the only person who meant anything to her.

She knew what she was doing was wrong but she was selfish and she didn't care at that moment. She only cared about herself and she see's now that she was wrong.

A left turn would all it would take and she could be standing in front of his locker room, the same locker room that she used to share with him and their best friends; her ex best friends now. They took his side and she didn't blame them.

She hesitated in the middle of the hallway and sighed and turned away. Imagine how much it hurts her to see him week in and week out, day after day and not be able to talk to him.

She hates herself for everyday that she hurts him. She can see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes when she catches his gaze from across the room. Seeing him like that only makes her ache more, knowing that she caused it.

She paused when she looked up and seen a pair of hazel eyes that she had fallen in love with not so long ago, the same eyes that are showing hurt and betrayal. His eyes fall to the bulge in her stomach and then back up to her face and his eyes show anger.

"Come to tell me there may be another father possibility?" He scowls and she disregards his crude comment knowing she deserved it.

"No" She mumbles and moves so that he can walk by her. When he does his shoulder bumps into her and she lets out groan.

"Sorry" he mutters and pushes open his locker room door.

She continues her way down the corridor; in the distance she is sure that she heard him mumble something about the baby.

The baby; a gift of god, or a curse. She wasn't sure if she is happy about being pregnant or not. How could she be when she didn't know who the father was until a few weeks ago?

She should tell him but she doesn't have the heart. He already thinks of her a cheating whore, now he will think of her as the cheating whore who got knocked up.

She walks back to her office and starts to look over the story lines for the night. This isn't going to be good. She throws the papers on her desk and gets up and walks out of her room.

She has to talk to him. She has to tell him that the child is his. Not that it would change anything, he still hates her. As he should, she cheated on him. He has every right to hate her.

She walks down the corridor and stops in front of his room and takes in a deep breath and then knocks on the door. She can hear shuffling inside and then a few seconds later the door opens. But it doesn't open with who she expected it to be.

She stares into the eyes of her former best friend. "Hey" She greets and he nods at her coldly.

"I need to talk to him. I know he is here I just saw him" She tells the man in front of her who begrudgingly moves to the side and lets her walk into the room.

"Can I speak to you, alone?" She asks and he his hand off to the man who was standing at the door.

"What could you possibly have to say to me? How much you're sorry? How much you regret sleeping with him? What?" He growls and she sits down on the couch, pulling her beige dress under her.

"I didn't come to apologize; I have done more than my fare share of apologies. I fucked up and I have to learn to live with the consequences. I lost the only thing that ever mattered to me. I lost you; over some drunken hook up with someone I despise all because I was pissed off at you. It was wrong and I know it." She says standing up again.

She knew that talking to him would be too soon, he was too bitter about it and he always would be.

"I came to give you back your ring and to tell you that Mike isn't the father Jeff, you are." She says handing him her ring that he gave to her as a promise and then walked to the door and out of the room.

She held back her tears as her heels clicked on the ground and she made her way to her office again. She opened the door and in side her office stood the man that ruined everything for her.

"What do you want Mizannin?" She asks as she takes her seat behind her desk.

"Well hello to you too" he greets and sits down in front of her.

"Talk to Hardy?" He asks and she nods her head.

"What's it to you?" She retorts and sits back farther into her seat.

"Just come by to see how my baby mama is?" He grins and she rolls her eyes at him.

"You and I both know that this baby isn't yours. The test proved it; now get the fuck out of my office. You have a match in a few with Hardy, if I were you I would get counted out cause there is no telling what he is going to do to you."

She watches as Mike walks out of her office. She slumps farther into her chair and rubs her hands along her seven month stomach.

She can't believe how her life has changed in the last few months. She was happy and then her world came crashing down one night after a party when she woke up in the arms of a man that she wasn't in love with.

She had gone out with the RAW crew after a show one night. She and Jeff were talking and then he went to get another drink. She looked over and saw him chatting up another chick. She asked for another drink and one got handed to her by Mike.

Next thing she knows is she is waking up with a terrible hang over and finding her ex boyfriend in the bed with her. Yup, she dated Mike before she dated Jeff. It's actually how she met Jeff.

She had been friends with Mike since she was a little girl. They shared the same birthday; they went to the same schools during their child hood. They started dating in High School and then things started to change.

He cheated on her their senior year, with some cheer leader. She forgave him after he groveled for a few weeks. She stayed with him even though she knew he would cheat again.

Then it came time for him to do The Real World: Back to New York. Things were hard while he was on there, she didn't see him the whole time he was filming, it took its toll on their relationship but somehow in the end it worked.

After all of that was said and done they were fine. Things were going fine; they were both doing what they wanted in life. She got her degree in Literature and creative writing and he did whatever it is that he wanted to do.

He did some other challenges and stuff with Real World only to find out that he had cheated on her again while doing so. Again she forgave him.

Then came time for Tough Enough, she was excited for him. He was trying to become a wrestler; which had been a dream of his for a while.

She stayed with him while he was filming the show, she supported him and everything. Then it came time for him when he got the boot off the show, he was upset and things just spiraled out of control. He constantly was cheating and being the selfless person she was she forgave him every time.

He got signed in WWE and she was able to travel with him. She thought that if she was with him that he wouldn't continue his cheating ways. How wrong was she? It came time for The Diva's Search 2006 and enters Maryse.

She caught them in bed together and she was done. It was the final straw for her. She dumped him and left the hotel room.

She wasn't upset this time, she was furious. She grabbed her bag from outside the room and threw it over her shoulder and stormed down the hallway.

She was going to get another hotel room. It wasn't as if she could leave, she also worked for the WWE. She was behind the story lines and stuff like that. Her degree in literature and creative writing helped her do that part of her job.

She had become friends with a number of people in the business, how could she not. She basically ran their lives for the most part.

She ran into one of her friends that night when she was going to get another room. The Rainbow Haired Warrior himself; Jeff Hardy. He offered to room with her since Matt was doing unspeakable things in his room at the time.

She agreed and that became the start of a beautiful relationship. He was always there for her; he never once cheated on her. She helped him through his addiction to what ever substance he was using at the time. She was there for him when his house burnt to the ground and when he lost his son aka Jack, his Jack Russell Terrier; who was like a son to him.

She was there through everything with him and then she had to go and mess it up and do the one thing that she swore she would never to do any man. She cheated on him, with someone she despised none- the- less.

She ruined everything that night. She lost everything that night.

She found out about six weeks later that she was pregnant. She told Jeff first and he told her to fuck off. She was torn and hurt by his words but she deserved them. Then she told Mike, who was ecstatic, it was like it was what he wanted.

She was miserable; it was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to be pregnant with Mike's baby. She wanted to be pregnant with Jeff's. She hated Mike and she loved Jeff.

Imagine her surprise when the results to the pre natal DNA test came back that Mike wasn't the father, she was truly happy but the only thing is that Jeff had no idea.

"So is she really Jeff's?" A voice asks from the doorway of her office and she gasps and looks up into the eyes of Jeff's brother Matt.

"She is his… there isn't anyone else's she could be. It was only Mike and tests confirmed he isn't the father." She tells him and motions for him to come in the room.

"She," Matt questions and Ellie smiles at him.

"Yeah she, it's a girl. I am naming her Cassie" She says rubbing her belly.

"I'm sorry I just stopped talking to you, I was hurt that you would do something like that after everything that happened to you and I guess I let my better judgment take over. I want to be in my niece's life. I don't care if she is Mikes or if she is Jeff's. You were like a sister to me, hell you still are like a sister to me. I'm sorry it took me seven months to realize that I was being a jerk." Matt whispers and the tears that she had been holding back for a while spilled down her face.

Matt gets out of his seat and walks around to Ellie's side of the desk and grabs her hand and pulls her into his arms.

"Shh… please don't cry. Everything is going to work out ok. I promise" He pleads with her and pulls back and wipes her eyes.

"If you say so. Your brother hates me" She mumbles and Matt shakes his head at her.

"He doesn't hate you. He is just upset." He says back and she snorts.

"Really Matt, upset? It's been seven fucking months. That's more than enough time to be upset. He hates me. He can't even look me in the mother fucking eyes. I ruined everything. If I hadn't have taken that fucking drink that night then I never would have fucked around with Mike and I would still be with the only man I have ever truly loved. I screwed this up and now I have to raise Cassie by myself.

What do I tell her when she grows up Matt? That I cheated on her father and now he hates me?" She growls at him and he takes a step back.

"It's a girl?" Another voice asks from the doorway, a southern voice; a voice that she loves.

She snaps her head to the door way and gasps. Matt takes Jeff's appearance as his cue to leave. He pats Jeff on the back and walks out of the room.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asks him while she just stands there.

"Enough" He replies shrugging and flops down on her sofa, his red hair spilling over the sides. "And just for the record I don't hate you. I may have at one time but I don't anymore."

She takes in what he just said, he hated her but he doesn't anymore. So what does that leave his feelings for her now?

"You know what it's like to be cheated on so I couldn't understand why you would cheat on me, with Mike of all people. I was hurt and betrayed and I couldn't deal with it. It was like a huge hole had been punched through my chest. I didn't want to understand why you did it because deep down somewhere I knew that I had screwed up too many times and that for some reason you didn't love me anymore. I think that is what hurt most of all, then I get told that you are pregnant.

I was happy, and then my world got crushed again when I was also told that I may or may not be the father. Imagine how that feels, to be told that something you were already in love with and it all get taken away in a flash.

That is why I haven't so much as spoken to you in the last seven months. I was hurt Ellie, I was hurt beyond any pain you could ever think of."

She walks from behind the desk and over to the couch and he sits up she takes the spot next to him.

"There is no reasonable explanation for why I cheated on you. I had one drink and ended up in bed with Mike. I will regret that decision for the rest of my life. Mike hurt me in ways that now I am sure you could imagine. I never wanted to cheat on you, it's not like I set out that night to say 'Oh yeah, Fuck Jeff, I'm going to get fucked up and bang my ex' that's not what happened. I don't know what happened. I know I saw you at the bar talking to some chick and Mike handed me a drink and then I remember waking up next to him in a hotel room somewhere.

I told you right after it happened so it wasn't as if I was trying to hide it from you. When I found out I was pregnant you were the first person I told. I saw how it crushed you when I told you of the possibility of it being Mike's.

I didn't want it to be his no more than you did. I took the risk of losing her to do the fucking test. She is your Jeff; there was no one else besides you. Mike just happened and there is no excuse for it." She explains to him and all he does is nod.

"If you want to be in her life I won't stop you." She whispers and he snaps his head to her.

"What if I don't want to just be in her life?" He asks and she furrows her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asks and he smiles at her.

"I mean what is the point of being in my child's life if I can't be in her mothers?" he asks and Ellie still looks at him confused.

"For fuck sakes Ellie, I am saying I forgive you for all of it and I love you and I can't spend another minute without you." Jeff yells and grabs her and pulls her into his arms.

She squeals out and he places his lips upon hers, in a kiss that would give Rob and Kristen a run for their money in the MTV movie awards.

"You can't forgive me for hurting you" She mumbles against his lips and he pulls back and looks deep into her brown eyes.

"I can and I did. It's over and done with. There is nothing left to feel guilty for. Were going to have our family and we are going to live happily forever." He says and wipes the tears from her face.

"Forever?"

"Forever." He whispers and crashes his lips on to hers again.


End file.
